Electric double layer capacitors, electrolytic capacitors, batteries, and the like collect power from an internal element and have a power collection structure for electrically connecting the element to external connection terminals. In connection with storage devices as batteries having a conventional power collection structure. Patent Document 1 identified below has been known.
According to Patent Document 1, a plurality of storage devices are disposed in parallel, each storage device having a positive terminal and a negative terminal on the top thereof. These storage devices are connected in series by connecting the positive terminals and negative terminals alternately with busbars. Each busbar is flat-shaped, is provided independent of the storage devices, and has a hole, where the negative terminal of a storage device fits in, on one end thereof and another hole, where the positive terminal of an adjacent storage device fits in, at the other end thereof. To connect two storage devices with one busbar, the negative terminal of one of the devices is put into the hole at one end, and the positive terminal of the other device is put into the hole at the other end. Then, the busbar is secured by screwing bolts to the positive terminal and the negative terminal from above.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-83579